<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12/3/20XX by appletime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870306">12/3/20XX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletime/pseuds/appletime'>appletime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletime/pseuds/appletime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December's first birthday with his family.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Be nice! It's December’s birthday, we eat what December likes.” August scolded, placing large marshmallows around the bottom of the cake. “I still can't believe the bakery people wouldn't put marshmallows on for us!"</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August &amp; Mikage Hisoka &amp; Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12/3/20XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Ssh</em>! April!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't shush me, <em> you're </em>the one making all the noise!” April hissed in a whisper. Whatever- it's not like sleepyhead December would actually be woken up by the noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay…!” Said August, hurrying to the small table. “Can you set the table?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” It wasn't a tall order- the table in their current hideout was only big enough for the three of them, and all they had were paper plates and plastic cups (August had insisted they hunt down some colorful ones, “because we're celebrating!”). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ack- April, how many candles should we do? There's only ten in this pack…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno, like six? Just do enough to make a circle.” April made his way into the kitchen to grab the box of forks and knives from the cabinet. “That thing is a monstrosity.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be nice! It's December’s birthday, we eat what December likes.” August scolded, placing large marshmallows around the bottom of the cake. “I still can't believe the bakery people wouldn't put marshmallows on for us! Could you get started on dinner?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't see how you could possibly burn soup…” April said, placing plastic forks around the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the sandwiches?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.” Well, at least this way April could make <em> his </em> sandwich appropriately spicy. August wasn't a bad cook- just scatterbrained outside of the lab- but he was always so <em> conservative </em>with the spice. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>December stirred. Something smelled good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, December! Happy birthday!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's six-thirty. Not even close to morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...April, don't you have something to say to December?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday, sleepyhead.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...It's my birthday?” It was news to December</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep! Since they couldn't find your birth certificate, and today's your one-year of when you became a part of our family...surprise!” August grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>December blinked heavily. Their table was all set, even had one of those plastic table cloths on it. ”I've never celebrated my birthday before.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We'll celebrate your birthday every year that you're with us. Every year!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisoka opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He had never even <em> thought </em>about his birthday before, and August had done so much without even being asked to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...August, April...thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>August grinned even wider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you running a fever?” Said April.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't ruin the moment!” August cried. “Is dinner ready yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impatient. It'll be done in one more minute.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“April...you're actually good at cooking...don't make anything spicy anymore, okay?” December said, dipping the corner of his sandwich into the tomato soup. They had even remembered his favorite dinner…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's just grilled cheese- don't be a brat.” April grumbled. The cheese in April’s sandwich was more red than December’s and August- sometimes, April scared December.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Gimme,” Said December, as April pulled the marshmallows off of his (very thin) slice of cake. August had bullied him into taking one, because “you're <em> supposed </em>to eat cake on birthdays”. April dropped them on top of December's more sizable piece of cake without complaint. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>December smiled to himself. If he could look forward to spending time with August and April like this every year…maybe he'd make a point of remembering his birthday. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think hisoka should have lots of soup it just feels right</p>
<p>happy birthday hisoka...2day i ate a smore n thought of him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>